


act two - a seblos oneshot <3

by musicaltheatrewannabe



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short Circuiting Carlos, bc disney cut our seblos scenes, here they are, theatre husbands, we stan the matthew-smiths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltheatrewannabe/pseuds/musicaltheatrewannabe
Summary: this is my take on the seblos scenes that were cut from the finale:(seblos are cuties that deserve the world, that's all
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	act two - a seblos oneshot <3

Seb skipped off stage to the beat of ‘We’re All In This Together’ with the rest of the cast after they had taken their final bows. When he saw Carlos standing in the wings, waiting for him, he felt his heart begin to pound. He hadn’t gotten a chance to see him since Carlos had kissed him on the cheek right before ‘Bop to the Top,’ and he had been filled with so much adrenaline that he hadn’t been able to process yet - Carlos, the show, his family - any of it.

“Seb!” Carlos shouted as the blonde boy approached him from the stage. “You were so incredible!! ‘Bop to the Top’ was amazing,” he grinned, squeezing Seb’s shoulders before pulling him into a tight hug.

Seb felt the air run out of his chest, but in the best way. He smiled at Carlos and all he could manage to reply was, “thanks!”

They made their way backstage with the rest of the cast, everyone yelling incoherently over each other. Seb kept glancing at Carlos but didn’t know what to say, so he called out, “I’m just gonna change out of my costume!” He grabbed the bag with his clothes in it from a chair and ran into the quick change booth. Carlos nodded but Seb had already disappeared behind the curtain, so he sat down to try to stop his entire body from shaking.

Seb took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts as he changed into his jeans and button-up shirt. What would he say to Carlos? This cheek kiss thing was uncharted territory for them, and he was terrified but also excited. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and tried to be confident, hoping that the feeling would settle in in the next few seconds, since he would have to face the other boy. “Oh, I forgot my tie,” Seb realized and called out to Carlos.

He was about to step back out when he heard Carlos say, “oh, here it is!”

Carlos opened the curtain and handed the black tie to Seb with a smile. He glanced around the room quickly, noting all of the chaotic post-show backstage energy, and stepped inside the quick change booth with Seb.

“Thanks,” Seb giggled, facing the mirror to put on the tie. Carlos watched their reflections self-consciously, hoping that he wasn’t being too bold and that his nerves weren’t too obviously written on his face.

Seb turned around to face Carlos without tightening his tie all the way and his facial expression relaxed into a soft smile. “Hey, thanks for calming me down during the show. Before ‘Bop to the Top,’ I mean. You knew exactly what to say.”

Carlos smiled and reached out instinctively to adjust the blonde boy’s tie, making him draw in a sudden breath. “I knew you would be amazing,” he said, his hands lingering on the tie, “and your family loved it! I was watching them from the wings,” he giggled. “The cow sign? Ten out of ten.”

Seb’s heart fluttered. Carlos had been watching his family’s reaction to his performance? This boy would be the death of him. He knew he was blushing as he stared at Carlos and the other boy looked back at him with pure admiration. Seb suddenly felt a burst of confidence and said, “also… you kissed me on the cheek.” He wasn’t sure what kind of response he would get just by making a statement, but it was the only way he could think to bring it up.

“Yes, that’s correct,” Carlos grinned.

Seb was suddenly very aware of how small the booth was, how close they were standing to each other and how much he wanted to kiss Carlos. “Ok, cool,” he nodded, his thoughts racing too fast for his brain to keep up with.

“Cool,” Carlos giggled and nodded as well.

“I just wanted to confirm that that’s a thing we do now,” Seb added, his heart pounding, before he grabbed Carlos’ face and pulled it closer. Carlos was caught off guard by the intensity when Seb pressed his lips to his, but his arms immediately clutched the other boy’s back in response. Seb felt like a thousand fireworks were going off in his body as Carlos kissed him back. Everything he had felt that night, and frankly all semester, had been building up to this point, and, oh God, it had been worth it. Carlos didn’t want the moment to end, but all too suddenly, he felt Seb pull away and pull the curtain aside.

“I have to get this makeup off,” Seb said and practically skipped back out to his makeup table.

Carlos was stunned and wondered if he had imagined the kiss or if it had really happened. When he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, though, and noticed the pink tint Seb had left on his lips, it settled in. He ran up to Seb, who was casually sitting in his chair and removing his lipstick with a makeup wipe. “Seb!” he hissed, pointing to his mouth and raising his eyebrows.

“Oops,” Seb giggled, reaching up to wipe the pink marks off of Carlos’ lips, “it looked kinda good on you though.”

Carlos felt his knees go weak with those words as the other boy touched his mouth, and he thought he might die if Seb made any more bold moves tonight. He went over to his bag to pack up his stuff and try to calm himself down as the rest of the cast slowly filtered out towards the school entrance where all the parents were waiting. He walked back up to Seb, who was removing the last of his pink eyeshadow, and leaned his arms onto the back of his chair. “So, you kissed me on the lips,” he grinned, catching the boy’s eye in the mirror.

Seb threw away the makeup wipe and stood up with a laugh, saying, “yes, that’s correct.”

“I kinda wanna do it again,” Carlos smiled, grabbing Seb’s tie and pulling him closer to plant a soft kiss on his lips. “Now let’s get out there,” he said, “your entire extended family is waiting for you!”

“Oh honey,” Seb laughed, “this is only my mom’s side of the family.”

“I have no words,” Carlos deadpanned as they walked out into the hallway together.

“Well, they’re gonna love you,” Seb grinned. “Actually… how would you feel about me introducing you as - my boyfriend?” Carlos stopped in his tracks and Seb panicked. “Or is that too much too soon?”

Carlos grabbed Seb’s hand, lacing their fingers together, and his voice went impossibly soft. “Seb, I would love that,” he smiled.

Seb grinned and squeezed the other boy’s hand, pulling him with him as they rushed down the hallway.

When they reached the main entrance, Carlos let go of Seb’s hand all of a sudden. “Give me a sec!” he called out to a confused Seb as he rushed off into the crowd. Seb didn’t have much time to process this, though, as he was greeted by his entire family showering him with praise.

After pushing his way past Kourtney, Gina, and several parents, Carlos found his dad. “Do you have the flowers???” he asked with an incredible amount of urgency.

His dad hugged him with a laugh and said, “well hello to you too. Great job tonight! Here you go.” He handed his son a rainbow-colored bouquet and smiled.

“Thanks,” Carlos chuckled nervously. “Oh, Seb and I are boyfriends now, by the way!” he grinned, clutching the flowers to his chest.

His dad furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait, you weren’t already? I just assumed because you were always talking about him-“

“Oh my God, dad,” Carlos rolled his eyes and ran back over to the Matthew-Smiths.

Seb, who was hugging his older sister, had his back to Carlos as he walked up to them with the bouquet behind his back. She raised her eyebrows at Seb and he turned around, smiling when he saw his boyfriend.

“These are for you,” Carlos beamed and held the flowers out to Seb.

The blonde boy gasped and took them. “Carlos, they’re beautiful!” He wrapped him into a one-armed hug and didn’t care how much he was blushing. Carlos had bought him flowers. Even before everything had happened between them! He didn’t know how he would handle getting to be his boyfriend. Seb kept his arm around Carlos and turned to his expectant family. “Everyone… this is Carlos,” he glanced over at him and added proudly, “my boyfriend.”

Carlos held his breath for just a moment, wondering what Seb’s family would think, but then they all started smiling and talking over each other. He was overwhelmed but processed an “it’s so nice to finally meet you!”, a “Seb never stops talking about you!”, a “your choreography in there was incredible!” and finally an “also were you supposed to be Chad for like one scene?”

“Um, yeah, that was kind of a mess,” Carlos chuckled, “but I’m so glad you all came! And your signs are really cute,” he added, making Seb blush.

“We just wanted to show our support for Sebby,” his sister grinned, trying to ruffle his hair and then realizing with a grimace that it was still covered in hairspray.

“My little boy has grown up so fast!” his mom exclaimed. Carlos tried to hold in a laugh and Seb wanted to die of embarrassment.

“Ok, well, we’ve gotta go talk to Ash,” Seb said, pulling Carlos away by the hand.

“Nice to meet you guys!” Carlos called out behind him to the mass of happily waving blondes.

“Hey Ash!” Seb tapped Ashlyn on the shoulder and she turned around.

“Hey guys, do you want to come over in a bit?” she asked, a familiar glint in her eye.

Carlos couldn’t help himself. “Cast party at Ashlyn’s you guys, everybody’s invited!” he called out.

“I’m in,” Miss Jenn said, appearing out of nowhere.

“Wait, didn’t we just do a party?” EJ came up to the group.

“What can I say, I was born to rage,” Ashlyn shrugged.

Seb had a brilliant idea. “I smell a choosical redo-sical…?” he suggested, grinning.

“I made up some new questions,” Carlos admitted. Seb nudged his shoulder, and he realized this night could get even better, after all.

“I like your flowers, Seb,” Red said as Ashlyn chased after Gina.

Seb had forgotten that he was still clutching the bouquet. “Oh, thanks! I got them from my boyfriend…” he trailed off and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh?” Red asked, glancing between the two of them.

Carlos rolled his eyes. “Yeah, they’re from me, but you really upstaged me there with that giant bouquet for Ash.”

Red giggled and EJ asked, “hey, do you guys want a ride? I can only fit four of you in my car so we should go before everyone else starts asking.”

“Ok, let me just give my mom these flowers so she can bring them home and put them in some water,” Seb patted Carlos’ shoulder as he started to make his way back to his family.

“Wait,” Carlos grabbed his arm and then pulled one little pink flower out of the bouquet. He gently placed it behind Seb’s ear and said, with an accomplished nod, “ok, now you can go.”

Seb grinned and handed the flowers to his mom, giving her a quick hug before meeting the group at the front door and taking Carlos’ hand again. They piled into EJ’s car, with Ashlyn in the passenger seat and the other three boys in the back. Big Red was mildly concerned by the fact that his giant bouquet was blocking EJ’s view of the road, but Seb and Carlos took no notice. Carlos rubbed circles on the back of Seb’s hand and gave him a bunch of cheek kisses throughout the car ride. After one of the kisses he whispered, “cause that’s a thing we do now,” and Seb decided he’d be fine with melting into that middle seat right then and there. He squeezed Carlos’ hand and giggled, “nice observation, boyfriend.” This had been the best night of his life, and it was only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> et voila! please let me know if you enjoyed this, i always love reading your comments:)
> 
> shoutout hsmtmts discord for existing!! <3


End file.
